Depthcharge Uzumaki
by scouttroop
Summary: Naruto transforms into Depthcharge after his battle With Sasuke. Now he has one goal bringing justice like the real Depthcharge did by killing his enemies.
1. Deep beginning

**Deep beginning**

**Hey guys this new story where Naruto becomes the Maximal known as Depthcharge after his fight with Sasuke in the valley of the end.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Beast wars**

Valley of the end

"Rasengan"!

"Chidori"!

The two forces of Naruto and Sasuke clashes with each other, before all this Sasuke was trying to leave Konoha because of his obsession on killing his brother and avenging his clan. He also going to Orochimaru for power, Tsunade sends Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru and Choji to retrieve him. While the others are confronted by the sound four Naruto tries to talk Sasuke out of his obsession but he refuse. They battle each other and at first Naruto have the upper hand thanks to Kyuubi's chakra but Sasuke uses his curse mark in full power and he changes into his beast form.

"I'm bringing you back Sasuke", Naruto said as his rasengan collides.

"No way dobe I'm not going back, that village made me weak", Sasuke said in rage as his chidori collides with Naruto's rasengan.

The chidori and rasengan colliding made a big light, Kakashi and Pakkun sees the light and they ran as fast as they could. The collision knocks Sasuke unconscious and reverts him back into his human self. As for Naruto he was badly wounded and falls into the river and carries him off. Kakashi and Pakkun arrive only find Sasuke in the spot and Naruto is nowhere to be seen or found.

"Naruto where are you"! Kakashi call for several times but he no respond.

"Kakashi he is nowhere to be found we can only presume he is dead or missing", what Pakkun said made Kakashi glare at him.

Kakashi picks up Sasuke and heads back to Konoha with Pakkun and the rest of the retrieval team. The civilians are cheering that Sasuke is back and they are cheering thinking Naruto is finally dead or so they thought. Kakashi, Pakkun and the retrieval team are giving bad looks at those civilians. During the council meeting Danzo, the shinobi elders and the civilian council announce that Sasuke Uchiha will be excuse from his actions. Tsunade and the people who supported Naruto did not take this announce too lightly.

'Since when do they make the decision'?! Jiraiya scream in his thoughts.

Meanwhile

Naruto sinks in the deep water badly wounded and the brink of death until he was touch by some kind of metal wing that's from a manta ray, as he grabs hold of it he blacks out completely while a light flash from it.

In his head

"Naruto", Naruto then sees a beautiful woman in front of him. She has red long hair, fair skin and violet eyes.

"W-who are you"? Naruto ask while his cheeks are turning red.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki Naruto and I'm your mother", what Kushina said made Naruto cry and ran up to her then grab her into a hug.

"It's ok my son mommy here", she said while hugging her crying son.

"I want you find me Naruto", Kushina said as her body starts to turn into sparkly and disappear.

"Wait mom don't leave me already", Naruto shouted to his mother as she disappears.

"You will have mine and you're father's memories my dear son", Kushina said as the memories of her and Minato starts filling Naruto his head.

Naruto awakens still in the water, he now has the memories of his parents and what's new he has a new body and voice.

"Depthcharge maximize"! He transformed into his manta ray mode and swims off.

**That's all for now, the pairing will be Hinata but will see if I could get a girl from transformers to pair with him. Naruto will be talking to Kyuubi and the real Depthcharge as well. He will have some of the real Depthcharge personality. **

**Next: First battle**


	2. First battle

**First battle**

**Hello readers here's the next chapter were Depthcharge goes into battle for the first time.**

In the beginning Naruto fought Sasuke who was trying get to Orochimaru for power then kill his brother Itachi and avenge his clan. Naruto manage to prevent that but he was badly wounded during the fight and fell into the river carrying him off. Kakashi arrived with Pakkun and retrieve Sasuke except for Naruto who was nowhere to be found. Naruto who was now on a brink of death was touched by a metal wing that came from a manta ray, he grabs hold of it then he blacks out as light shines. In his head he meets his mother Kushina Uzumaki for the first time. Naruto was very happy see his mother and he tearfully hugged her and she comfort him, before she left him she inserted all of her memories and Minato's into Naruto and she tells him to find her. Naruto then awakens as the Depthcharge then transforms and swims off.

Wave country

Depthcharge still in beast mode swimming in the big river returns to the wave country, most likely to visit old friends there. He knows who is father was, his name was Minato Namikaze and he was the Yondaime Hokage who sealed Kyuubi into him.

"Really dad you wanted me to be viewed as a hero to the people of Konoha, but instead they viewed me as Kyuubi in human form", Depthcharge said after seeing another memory in his head.

Depthcharge then surface but he sees Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna tied by root anbu led by Danzo's subordinate Sai. He use his shark remote scanner to listen to what they are saying. They are demanding Tazuna changes the bridges name into the great Sasuke Bridge and if he refuses they will kill him and Inari and make Tsunami Sasuke's wife.

"Not on your life Sai", he said as he submerges into the depths.

Sai already had enough of Tazuna refusal so he orders his and Inari's death then they will bring Tsunami back to Konoha to be Sasuke's wife. Suddenly a thing that they recognise as manta ray burst out of water over them.

"Depthcharge maximize"! He transformed to robot mode and lands in front of all of them.

"Who or what are you"? Sai ask the metal figure but his only response is one of his root anbu getting slices in half by a yellow disk fire from Depthcharge's chest.

"Kill him"! Sai order his root anbu, they throw kunai and shurikens at him but bounce off him. Then they try fire jutsu but Depthcharge shields himself with his Manta wings which shocks them all.

"My turn", Depthcharge said pulling his guns out then shoots one root anbu holding Tsunami and blowing his head off. Then all of the root anbu chickens out after witnessing all that.

"Cowards"! Sai shouted at the fleeing root members but they all got killed when Depthcharge shoots them all.

Sai then attacks Depthcharge using his ink flush jutsu but missed and Depthcharge rams him and pins in a tree.

"Die", Depthcharge said to Sai then kills him with a single punch to the face with his metal fist (something like what happen in punisher warzone).

Blood splatters on him, the ground and the trees around him as he turns around to Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami who are a bit terrified of him.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you", Depthcharge said to them.

"Just who are you anyway", Inari ask him nicely.

"Depthcharge is my name, but true identity is Naruto Uzumaki", he introduce himself but what shocks them the most is saying his true identity because he was a hero when he saved the wave country from Gato.

**Alright that's all for this chapter. The pairing is Hinata, for another girl from transformers she will be from either armada, energon or cybertron.**

**Next: To Hinata**


	3. To Hinata

**To Hinata**

**Hey guys sorry about the wait, it's just that I had a lot of things to do, now here's the next chapter.**

Last time when Depthcharge/Naruto return to the wave he witness a squad of root anbu including Sai holding Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami hostage. They were demanding the bridge renamed the great Sasuke Bridge, if he refuses they will kill Inari and make Tsunami Sasuke's wife by force. Eventually Depthcharge intervene and killed Sai and his squad of root anbu. He introduce himself to his old friends, they were quite shock to hear he was Naruto Uzumaki the hero of the wave.

Wave country

Depthcharge burns the dead bodies of Sai and the root anbu just to leave no traces of them in case somebody comes looking for them. Depthcharge told Tsunami that he won't be able to eat like he use to since robots don't eat organics stuff. He learn this from the real Depthcharge who he met were Kyuubi was.

Flashback

Naruto finds himself once again in the same spot where Kyuubi is sealed but this time he is talking to him and the real Deptcharge.

"Listen Naruto since you're me you have to feed on energon", he said to Naruto.

"What does energon really look like", Naruto asked and Depthcharge grinned.

"There 2 kinds one is a crystal and another is a cube, you can convert the cube into small chips. The crystal powers you up and the other you eat that by drinking it", Depthcharge explains while showing the energon.

"Alright I got it", Naruto said showing a thumbs up.

End of flashback

Inari and Tazuna watch him while they are eating Tsunami's cooking. Depthcharge is eating energon chips (something like Kup and Hot rod are giving the quintesson gators from transformers the movie).

2 hours later

"Hey Naruto where are going", Tazuna ask him.

"Back to Konoha, there is someone I want to see again", he said to him.

"Oh is it a girl?" Tazuna said teasing him.

"I'm going now!" Depthcharge said to him while he was feeling red.

"Vehicle mode", he transforms into his vehicle and flies off to Konoha.

"I will see Hinata when it's night time", he said while in vehicle mode.

Nighttime

Izumo and Kotetsu are guarding the gates with their ninja hounds, what they hadn't notice is Depthcharge just flew past them. He was high up in the sky so they didn't hear the jet engines from his vehicle mode. Depthcharge then hovers over the spot where Hinata's room is.

"Ok I will wait until Hinata is in her room then I go in", he said in position.

"Goodnight father", Hinata said entering her room.

"Goodnight Hinata", he said to Hinata.

"Ok now's my chance, Depthcharge maximize!" Depthcharge transforms in mid-air and now plunging over the spot where Hinata is.

CRASH!

Everyone in Konoha were interrupted and woken up by a very loud crash that came from the Hyuga compound.

"Lady Tsunade", Shizune called.

"I know Shizune let's get over to the Hyuga compound", she said as they both leave the Hokage tower.

Hinata's room

Hinata leans back against a wall with terrified eyes when the machine figure stands close to her. She unaware that is Naruto, the person she had a crush with for a long time. Depthcharge sees tears streaming down her eyes, she must be thinking that he was going to hurt her. He then touches her left cheek, the next thing Depthcharge's left hand starts to glow then he touches her head. What Hinata notice he was implanting his memories of his life even the real Depthcharge's memories into her head. When he was finish Hinata falls into his arms.

"Naruto", she said weakly.

"Yes Hinata it's me but keep this secret to yourself understand?" he said to her and she nods.

Then the Tsunade and the others showed up at the scene. Hiashi was shock to see her daughter being touch by a machine figure.

"Sorry everyone my time with Hinata is done, I'm out of here", Depthcharge lays Hinata down gently and he transforms in vehicle mode then flies away.

"Just who was that lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"I have no idea Shizune but he seems know Hinata", Tsunade answered her.

"Those things on his back look like Manta ray wings", Jiraiya said.

"Yes they do Jiraiya", Kakashi said.

**Well that's it for this chapter, now on the next chapter the other girl will be from armada, energon or cybertron. If you readers have suggestions on who will it be please review or pm me.**

**Next: Second girl**


	4. Second girl

**Second girl**

**Ok my fellow readers this next chapter introduce Depthcharge/Naruto second love, it will be Lori from transformers cybertron thanks to a reviewer, alright here we go.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Depthcharge/Naruto went to Konoha that night to see Hinata Hyuga since he now knows she was in love with him ever since they were kids. During their moment with each other he implanted his and the real Depthcharge's memories into her head. When he was finish Hinata realize the maximal in front of her is Naruto but he told her to keep his secret to herself. Depthcharge/Naruto transforms and flees Konoha after Tsunade and others enter the scene.

Konoha hospital

Hinata is being checked by medic ninja to see if there is anything wrong after the incident last night. Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, Neji, Hiashi, Hanabi and Kurenai are there with her.

"Lady Hokage there seems to be nothing wrong with her", one said after checking her condition.

"You're sure?" Tsunade ask him.

"Yes I'm pretty sure", he anwered her.

"Ok Hinata you can go home now", Tsunade said to her.

"Thank you lady Hokage", Hinata said bowing her head to her.

'Still I want to know how does that robot manta ray know Hinata', Tsunade thought curiously.

Elsewhere

Depthcharge now resides in the whirlpool country because it's the spot where Uzumaki clan use to be and there are energon crystals there but underneath the ruins. Using the energon he reanimates the whirlpool country into the cybertronian starship Axalon and made it his lair, the ship has the fire markings like Minato's trench coat during his time as Hokage. When he was finally done he goes inside to take a break for his hard work. He also found empty stasis pod but he might have some use for them.

"Maybe I'll send one pod for Hinata so she can be a Maximal like me", Depthcharge said lifting the pod and putting into a launch bay.

"**I like how you think Naruto**", Kyuubi said to him in his head.

"Oh be quiet Kyuubi it's none of your business", Depthcharge growled at him.

The conversation was cut short when the Axalon's security camera spots a girl with black long hair, violet eyes, red, black clothes and black sandals (same clothes Lori wore in the first half of the series before she wore something else for the rest of the series) knocking on his door and she seems to panicking like she is being chased.

"Let's check this out", he said going to the footage and turns out she is being chased by bandits who want to have their way with her body.

"Auto guns online", Depthcharge said.

Outside the girl is completely cornered by the bandits and they began to close in on her.

"End of the line Lori", the bandit leader said pulling out a knife, he attends to rip her clothes out.

Lori in a brink of fear closes her eyes ready to meet the horror of her life. Suddenly the auto guns from the Axalon appear and open fire at the bandits killing them all and as a result Lori blacks out. Depthcharge then exits the ship and picks up Lori in a bridal style and brings inside.

"I heard her name is Lori and she is a beautiful young woman", Depthcharge said while he is feeling red.

Detphcharge place her in a bed to let her rest from her near rape situation. He presses a button and launches the stasis pod to Hinata.

**Well that is the end of this chapter. Lori from transformers cybertron is the second paring for Depthcharge/Naruto.**

**Next: Knowing Lori**


	5. Knowing Lori

**Knowing Lori**

**Ok everyone here's the next chapter were Depthcharge/Naruto gets to know the new girl Lori before they make love. There's also Kyuubi becoming a predacon name Rampage.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time after leaving Konoha Depthcharge/Naruto resides in the whirlpool country which was the home of the Uzumaki clan. He uses the energon crystals that were there to recreate the maximal starship Axalon and made it his lair. While working on the stasis pod the ship's security camera shows a girl name Lori knocking in his door because she was being chased by bandits. Depthcharge/Naruto activates the auto guns and killed all of them saving Lori and at the same time she blacks out.

Axalon whirlpool country

Lori wakes up after hearing some noises coming from the bridge.

'I wonder what the noise is all about ', Lori thought as she goes to investigate.

Lori walks to the bridge to find Depthcharge and Kyuubi who is now Rampage. Kyuubi seems to be happy that he is out of the seal but the bad news is he can't use his chakra. Well that is rather disappointing.

Flashback

Depthcharge opens up a stasis pod then starts the sequences, well Kyuubi wants to a body like him.

"You sure you want to do this Kyuubi?"

"**Yes I do Naruto, now get me inside**", Kyuubi said.

Depthcharge then rips Kyuubi out of his body like a rubber band and puts him into the pod then shuts it. The pod then activates it's scanner for any animals in the area. It finds a king grab that was digging itself out of the sand. Finally Kyuubi emerges from in beast mode.

"Rampage terrorize!" he transforms into robot and he looks just like the real Rampage.

End of flashback

"Oh hey Lori", Depthcharge greeted her.

"Hello Lori", Rampage said to her.

"Hello Naruto and Kyuubi… wait how do I know you both?" Lori said but then question how does she know who they are.

"To answer your question Lori while you out I implanted my memories as well the real Depthcharge's memories into you", Detphcharge explains it all.

"I did same thing too", Rampage said.

"Thank you for the update you too", Lori said as she sits down on one of the chairs on the bridge.

"You two want to hear my story how I got here?" Lori ask them and they nod.

"I live with my parents in a small village near here and it was attacked by these bandits. I saw then kill my father then my mother but they decided to rape her before they kill her. Then they spotted me so I ran, so I ran into your ship", Lori explain her story and at the same time tears are streaming down her eyes.

Depthcharge then comforts her as she allows herself to cry on his metal chest. They also have their arms wrap around each other.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need sleep", Rampage said and they all nodded.

Rampage goes to beast mode then sleeps as for Depthcharge he carries Lori in a bridal style and takes her to a room. Depthcharge is about leave after putting her in bed but she grabs his hand telling him she doesn't want to be alone so he decide to sleep by her side. Well he takes off his Manta ray wings so he can fit in the same bed.

Meanwhile in Konoha night time

Hinata finds a stasis pod that warp itself into her room so without thinking first she lays down inside it and the lid closes. The pod then scans for creatures in the Hyuga compound and it finds a black widow making web on a tree.

**Well that's all on this chapter I hope you enjoy it. Hope you look forward for the next chapter and please review.**

**Next: Blackarachnia Hyuga**


	6. Blackarachnia Hyuga

**Blackarachnia Hyuga**

**Alright my fellow readers here's the next chapter in the story were Hinata becomes Blackarachnia. Its transmetal Blackarachnia, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Depthcharge/Naruto just gave Kyuubi a new body which made him into predacon Rampage. Next they get know Lori, after this they went to bed but Depthcharge/Naruto slept with Lori because she didn't want to be alone since the loss of her parents which was caused by the bandits who chased her to the Axalon. Meanwhile back at Konoha in the Hyuga compound Hinata encounters a stasis pod which was send by Depthcharge/Naruto. When Hinata got inside the pod it activated and changes her into a maximal.

Konoha Hyuga compound morning

Hiashi is walking to Hinata's room because she hasn't come for breakfast yet and it's already been 3 minutes now.

"Hinata wake up you been in bed for 3 minutes already", Hiashi knocks at her door 2 times but there was no answer.

He then opens the door only to find Hinata wasn't there and pod was gone. It turns out the pod turned into sparkles after Hinata changed and leaving no traces of it. Hiashi also sees a large hole on the sealing in a shape of a giant spider.

"A spider broke through here?" Hiashi ask a question to himself.

1 hour later Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi left the Hyuga compound to warn Tsunade about Hinata disappearance unaware there's a giant transmetal spider watching them.

Back at the Axalon

Depthcharge, Rampage and Lori are witnessing Hinata's new body.

"Wow she is so hot and sexy", Rampage said while feeling red.

"Yeah she is Rampage", Depthcharge said to him and glaring at him a little.

"She is you're first girl right?" Lori asks him because she is curious about his relationship with Hinata.

"Yes she is Lori but doesn't mean I can't have another", Depthcharge said which made Lori realize that he loves both her and Blackarachnia/Hinata.

"Ok Depthcharge", Lori said blushing.

"I'll call her Blackarachnia", he said giving Hinata's new name.

Back on Konoha Hiashi talking to Tsunade about what happen to Hinata when a transmetal spider webs down the Hokage tower Tsunade, Shizune and Hyugas are shock in fear to see the spider. Outside everyone could see the spider and some were screaming in fear and some ready their weapons. When Tsunade, Shizune and Hyugas got out to see the spider Hiashi points his finger at the spider and says this.

"That's the spider that took Hinata!" Hiashi scream in anger.

"Took Hinata? Wrong guess again father", Hinata said but in Blackarachnia's voice and Hiashi was kind of surprise to hear her call him Father.

"Hinata is that you?" Hiashi asks her if she is really Hinata Hyuga.

"Corrections father but all I can say is".

"Blackarachnia maximizes"! She transforms to robot mode.

Her appearance made some of the men noise bleed and blushes because she looks very sexy, Jiraiya is also having the same moment. Blackarachnia smiles on the boys because they will be unable to concentrate on battling her but the woman will.

"Will I guess it's time for me to go, goodbye everyone", Blackarachnia then use her jumping skills of a spider and leaves Konoha.

Her destination is the Axalon. Tsunade is also concern about Depthcharge location and she believes she might lead them to him.

"Neji, you, Lee, Tenten, and Guy will follow her, she might lead to Depthcharge current location", Tsunade ordered Neji and he nods.

Team Guy then departs for Depthcharge current location thanks to Neji's Byakugan to follow Blackarachnia, but they have no idea what they are walking into.

"Go ahead and follow me", Blackarachnia said smirking.

**That's all for this chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Next: Axalon fly**


	7. Axalon fly

**Axalon fly**

**Sorry for the wait I just had a lot of things to do. Now here's the next chapter in the story.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time in Konoha Hinata Hyuga was changed into a maximal known as Blackarachnia. She leaves Konoha while being persuaded by team Guy, her destinations is the Axalon.

Blackarachnia has been jumping from tree to tree on the way to the Axalon while team Guy is trying to catch up with her.

'It will be too late for them once I'm inside the Axalon because I bet Depthcharge is readying it for takeoff', she thought to herself.

Back at the Axalon, the ship's engines are running is starting to lift off but slowly.

"Ok let's just wait for Blackarachnia", Depthcharge said sitting in his seat.

"Hey Depthcharge you want the auto guns online just in case?" Lori asked him nicely.

"Oh yes Lori turn them on", he answered her nicely.

Lori activates the auto guns as the ship is starting to get higher. Blackarachnia finally reaches the Axalon. She goes to beast mode then uses her web to get up to the ship. Team Guy showed up but too late they can't jump high enough to reach the ship.

"Sorry Neji, Lee, Tenten and Guy sensei maybe next time you'll get another chance", Blackarachnia said she climbs up to ship's hatches.

"This is not youthful we failed Guy sensei", Lee said feeling down.

"Yes Lee we did but let's just get back to Konoha and inform lady Tsunade about this", Guy said as they watches the Axalon fly away.

When Blackarachinia was in the bridge she introduces herself to Lori and she was kind of shock to hear Depthcharge is having 2 girls which are her and Lori. Depthcharge then embrace Blackarachnia which he should have done when he was Naruto and her still Hinata. He also gave Lori an embrace too which made her blush which was quite similar to Hinata's blush.

"So Depthcharge were should we go now?" Rampage asked him.

"Well we going find my mother Kushina Uzumaki", he said showing an image of her.

"Wow she is beautiful", Lori said will staring at the image.

"You know that Lori because I gave you and Blackarachnia while she was still Hinata my memories", Depthcharge said to her.

"Yeah I know Depthcharge. So where do suggest we look for her?"

"We'll start with Kumo because when my mother was the jinchuuriki they tried to kidnapped her and get control of Kyuubi", he explains while Rampage growl in anger about Kumo trying to get control of him when he was still in his real body.

"But luckily my dad Minato manage to rescue her", he said but he also knows his parents fell in love after that.

"Don't forget that Madara Uchiha ruin their chance to start a family thanks to him control me", Rampage talks about Madara actions which caused Naruto a lot of pain in Kushina's absence.

"I know Rampage, he is also the real leader of the akatsuki but not everyone is aware of his presence", Depthcharge said while he gets back to his seat.

They even talked about Nagato and Konan who were the sub leaders of akatsuki even the part that Nagato was from the Uzumaki clan and wielder of the rinnegan eyes. The only bad thing is there weren't many rinnegan users in the Uzumaki clan.

"Our journey begins", Depthcharge said and they all nodded.

So the Axalon set course for Kumo in search for Kushina Uzumaki, but if she is not there then they will search in Iwa since that village really hated Minato for the mass casualties. Depthcharge remembers as Naruto he was given his mother family name instead of his dad because if anyone knew about Naruto he would be in danger from all of Minato's enemies.

'I wonder if we can go back into our real body's', Depthcharge thought to himself about if they can change back into their real body's.

What they didn't know is there is a missing memory that Naruto had a sister, she has red hair and eye glasses.

**That's it for this chapter. I just want to let you readers know that Predaking for transformers prime will appear as well. I just hope you know who the sister is.**

**Next: Searching Kumo **


End file.
